


Fusing

by MagicQuill42



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Fusion, M/M, fused sides
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-20
Updated: 2019-12-20
Packaged: 2021-02-26 01:33:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 866
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21875227
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MagicQuill42/pseuds/MagicQuill42
Summary: It always felt weird for Thomas whenever the sides fused. But... it wasn't necessarily a bad weird.
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil/Creativity | Roman/Logic | Logan/Morality | Patton
Comments: 4
Kudos: 115





	Fusing

The Sides fusing always felt weird to Thomas. A good weird, but weird. Two parts of his personality fuzzed and melted into each other and suddenly they were each other. But… not. They came together and formed someone entirely different. Someone new. Different.

Weird. But not always bad.

Whenever Logan and Roman fused they made a mad scientist. He called himself Victor and ran around the mindscape cackling about his new ideas. If someone walked in on him there was a high chance they’d end up on a table. Either on the experimentation table or locked in his loving arms, it could go either way. He liked to let his passion run away with him.

And his breakdowns were massive. Both Logan and Roman were so so afraid of failing and it leaked into Victor with a vengeance until he was a sobbing mess on his lab floor. And as soon as he was calm again he was shoving Crofters in his mouth at an unholy rate before returning to his experiments.

Patton and Virgil together were far more subdued by contrast. Roger was almost always quiet, which made it twice as hilarious when he delivered puns in his usual deadpanned voice. Even Logan would laugh in spite of himself at the unexpected jokes. He bordered on overprotective at times, hovering on the edges and monitoring them like a helicopter parent. Nothing would lay a hand on his family with Roger on lookout.

But Roger had bad days. Horrible, awful, and all too frequent bad days. On those days the only thing he had any energy for was curling up in someone’s arms and watching James and the Giant Peach. It takes a lot of consoling to convince him he’s not horrible by nature, and heaven help you if you try to leave his arms on a bad day, but he always managed to pull out of them a little bit stronger.

Roger’s cuddles were only rivaled by Luca. The fusion of Roman and Patton seemed physically incapable of keeping his hands off someone. If no one was in his arms then he tried his darndest to make sure someone was at his fingertips. Cheesy pickup lines spilled from his lips in every language, some of them making the others’ knees as weak as pudding.

Luca never hid when he was upset either. The moment a negative emotion overtook him he was draping himself over someone’s lap and quietly asking for reassurance. Reassurance the others would quickly and happily supply.

Virgil and Logan could be destructive. Ernest was almost as quiet as Roger, the almost being that once he did talk he never seemed to stop. Ernest couldn’t shut his brain off and it led down some dangerous paths. At one point he had rambled for an hour about how pointless life truly was. He was contemplative, cold, and nihilistic.

But the moment someone insulted one of the others he was always there, ready and willing to fight tooth and nail for them. Be it a verbal beating to the demons in their heads or a physical one to the horrors of humanity, Ernest was ready to beat the world back.

Logan and Patton was a different story. The melding of the heart and mind always seemed different than he did last time he was seen. Emile was incredible at detecting other’s moods but horrible at acknowledging his own. One moment he would be fine, cracking jokes and eating jelly-filled doughnuts. The next he would be on the ground, sobbing over something that happened days ago because he forgot to actually feel something about it.

It made him difficult to comfort at times, but it also meant he was the best one to come to for advice. He had an uncanny talent for analyzing something while providing comfort at the same time. Even so he was still experimenting to try and find the Exact Perfect Hug. Experiments the others were incredibly happy to join in on.

Angel looked like a Disney villain, and whole-heartedly leaned into the role. Any chance Virgil and Roman’s fusion got to drop an ominous and dramatic line was one he took. It might have been annoying if there was any malice behind it. And if it took more than a pickup line or a kiss to subdue him into a red-faced mess.

Angel’s biggest problem was that he didn’t always know where the line lay, and often ended up crossing it before he was told he was toeing it. Feelings tended to get hurt before he noticed he was going too far, and he never seemed to think he was apologizing enough. Not until he had someone cuddled in his lap, at least.

When put altogether, it made Thomas. An anxious mess of a man who adored his friends. He worked hard to make the world a little brighter, a little gentler. A little more open and accepting. He was a long way from figuring everything out, but little by little he was learning.

And the love that radiated outside of him was almost as strong as the love within him.

Fusing was weird. But it was undeniably a good weird.


End file.
